fictionmayhemfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Magi Hussie/Character Stats format for VS Profiles
Quotes (write ONLY the coding in this section btw): Add the character's quote above the summary which is usually their catchphrase (or something they constantly say in their respective verse), a statement that describes their identity (this can be said by either themselves or by someone else), a quote mentioned from them being directed to someone/a sentient object, or an inspirational speech by using this coding (you can see the coding by clicking "EDIT" shown on the right side of your computer screen and then click the "Source" tab found next to "Visual"): Summary Here you can add a summary/short info about the character. Read this info. regarding Powers and Stats FIRST and CAREFULLY= Powers and Stats Tier: Current Tier of the character (must be in bold) whereas for any additional terms (e.g. at least, likely, possibly, and etc.) used should NOT be in bold. Name: The character's true name (always include nicknames & epithets (an adjective or descriptive phrase) that people usually address them by which should be placed after their true names). Origin: The name of the fictional verse which the character is from (e.g. Super Mario Bros.) and if they also belong to a specified company, then that must be included too ("company" should be mentioned in parentheses next to the company name) with a direct link to the Verse page. Gender: Male, female, hermaphrodite (rare cases; it basically means you are both male & female and this mainly applies to animals and other creatures with both male & female characteristics without distinct differences to tell their actual gender apart from each other), transgender (rare cases & basically means anyone who has changed their original gender through surgery/a medical process), or genderless (no known/true/specified gender). Age: Character's age. Put "Unknown" if there is no given information or any implication of their age. Put "Irrelevant" if the character transcends or is unbound to the concept of Time (this applies to all 1-As and above). Blood Type: Character's blood type. Put "Unknown" if there is no given information or any implication of their blood type. Put "N/A" if the character possesses no blood (if they are 1-A and above, then put "Irrelevant"). Weight: Character's definite weight. Put "Unknown" if there is no given information or any implication of their weight. Put "Varies" if the character has no specified weight and is expressed in a range. Put "N/A" if the character possesses no mass. Put "Irrelevant" if the character transcends or is unbound to the concept of mass (this applies to all 1-As and above). Classification: The character's race/species, character's class (if originated in an RPG, cooperative video games, or multiplayer tactical shooter games), and the character's role & characteristics in the verse (e.g. Hero, Esper, Villain and etc.) Powers and Abilities: A list of the character's general abilities (Please always add direct links to the "Powers and Abilities" pages unless it's not possible due to the pages not being added yet). Attack Potency: The character's attack power or destructive capacity (in bold; add any explanations using brackets, NOT in bold). Speed: It is generally "Movement Speed" (in bold). Lifting Strength: The weight the character can lift/move, usually expressed in tons. However, it is optional since lifting strength generally doesn't matter in most fights (in bold). Striking Strength: The attack power of the character's physical attacks/blows (in bold). Durability: The amount of attack power the character can withstand before being overwhelmed (in bold). Endurance: The amount of physical and mental stress the character's body can endure. This is dependent on their physical strength (lifting & striking strength) and stamina. Stamina: The duration of time a character can remain active for a certain period of time before succumbing to temporary exhaustion/fatigue. Range: The distance the character's attacks, abilities, equipment, and/or weaponry can cover. Standard Equipment: Necessities the character usually uses or carries with him all of the time. Specialized equipment that requires prep time to create amd other equipment the character has once momentarily used in the verse will have an in-depth explanation in the "Notable Attacks/Equipment/Techniques/Weaponry/Vehicles" section. Fighting Skill: The measure of proficiency a character has which is based on the following: Combat intelligence (involves creating, planing, performing tactics before and/or during combat), fighting experience (certain beings/people you fought against and how long have you been fighting throughout your lifetime), and combative skill (this also involves training, as in what skills they learned from training and how to they use this in combat). This section is separated into 3 categories: Novice, Expert, and Master. *Novice are usually characters who has little to no actual combat intelligence, fighting experience, or combative skill. This includes both non-military & non-trained for combat animals, humans, and etc. Note: Attacking/fighting a person/group of people who lacks combative qualities, a person/group of people who has never fought in their life before, and/or has little to no combative skills will still render your fighting skill as novice. *Experts are usually characters who have some combat intelligence, fighting experience, and/or combative skill. This includes both military & trained for combat animals, humans, and etc. **Examples: *Masters are usually characters who have high combat intelligence, fighting experience, and/or combative skill. **Examples: Intelligence: Self-explanatory Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Respect Threads: List all of the character's amazing feats and reliable statements in a blog on the wiki and leave a direct link to them here. You can judge a person's power by both their feats and reliable statements. Notable Attacks/Equipment (Inventions, Items, Gears, and Tools)/Techniques/Weaponry/Vehicles: A list of some attacks, specialized equipment, techniques, weaponry, and/or specialized vehicles the character generally uses. Key (Versions): For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups, characters who become stronger through certain points of the story, and characters who are shown to have different incarnations or versions of themselves from alternate timelines and different points of time. Insert any of the character's Arcs/Percentage of Power Usage/Manifestations or Avatars (only if they play a major role within their respective verse and not a minor one, and they cannot be their true selves who are viewed/just appears differently from other certain people's perspectives)/Power-Ups/Timelines/Timeskips/Transformations/True forms here (in bold). Notes and Explanations (Optional) This section can be used to explain the reasons for the assigned power level of a certain character more in-depth, as well as how the powers and nature of the character fundamentally work. This is particularly useful for more high-tiered characters. However, it is very important that you make sure that the text has good grammar/sentence structure, and is easy to understand. Gallery Put other pictures of the character here. Others Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results being still unclear. |-| Copy & Paste this before you start creating any Character Profiles= Powers and Stats Tier: Name: Origin: Gender: Age: Blood Type: Weight: Classification: Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Endurance: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Respect Threads: Notable Attacks/Equipment (Inventions, Items, Gears, and Tools)/Techniques/Weaponry/Vehicles: Key (Versions): Notes and Explanations (Optional) Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts